paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Expedition Center/@comment-9224565-20140328001612
Indeed a very new and different feature. It does of course aim to get you to spend piastres to use the new Thalers you get from the expeditions in the new slot on the building menus COMONYALL shows in the picture above. This changes constantly and has lots of interesting gems in - just saw a Fifth Element gem on sale but for 905 thalers - thats a lot of repeat expeditions using the golden certificate (25 piastres each). Still researching probabilities but around 50% chance of getting 1 Thaler per expedition so thats 450 expeditions divided by 32 (number of repeats a golden certidicate gives) so about 14 golden certifcates x 25 (cost of golden certificate) = 350 piastres for a fifth element! Anyway back to basics and a HUGE health warning comes with this release when it arrives on Android but only for those advanced enough to have built beach discos!!! It arrives as the picture above shows near the Atlas hotel and absoloutely flattens any pre-existing beach discos with no warning! I had painstakingly built and fully upgraded (at considerbale cost) all 9 beach discos and added gems. No warning of "would you like to move you building or recover your gems befoire we annilahte it". it just wipes them out and takes all gems with it. My building menu still shows 9 built but the staff acount and energy bars have dropped by the number of staff/electricty 2 beach discos consume. So the expedition centre appears to be a 7x7 sqaure that will take out 2 beach discos. Before upgrading the game to the expedition version either move to the warehouse or another part of the beach if you have not built all 9. If you have built all 9 - recover your gems and try and sell the buildings before upgrading to get something back. I have upload a photo above so you can see which discos it wipes out! Personally i think that is a bit off as they should give you a warning if you have spent a lot of time and money (and have valuable gems in them)! Apart from that whinge and caveat the upgrade allows you to set off on missions by hiring staff, the better ones cost piastres of course, and the length of the mission depends on which type forest (quicker) or valley and also how long you take to solve a rather infuriating maze as soon as you decide to start (or spend 1 piastre) to solve it in minimum time - around 9 mins for forest and 15 mins for valley (minimum time) for each expedition. Did just have a go at the maze to avoid spending 1 piatre and solved it in about 20 seconds which made the valley time double to about 26 mins! So what do you get - a potential mix of scrolls, gems, XP, and Thalers - all probablility based and the liklleyhood is at least indicated by a circle around each one coloured in different segments - green means Very likley to get it, blue = average, red = unlikely. If you are into scrolls you get a pretty good haul and a lot of large profitability ones. The prizes mount up so you can set the repeat using the scrolss (a maximum of 60 missions per day though) and go to sleep and open up your treaure chests when you awake to collect your cumulative wimings. This upgrade also increases the number of awards by 8 as shown below: Launching expeditions - 5 awards - I think from memeory at 5, 10, 25, 50 and 100 expeditions launched (am on the 100 called "Call to Action") Recruits En Route - 1 award - Hire 12 expedition members (once hired they stay hired and can be reused - if not out on expedition) Treasure Conveyor - 1 award - use 25 certificates Numismatics - 1 secret award. It has a picture of a Thaler on so I am guessing it is a certain number of times you exchange Thalers for gifts in the shop - my bet is 3 times but will let you know. Not sure if it has to be different items or the same - I am starting with the same lowest value item (medium scrolls for 20 thaler) at first